Displaced
Displaced is a game released on Newgrounds on January 14, 2014 by LIDgames. It was featured on Pixel Love the Monday of February 3, 2014. The game was intended to be an entry for a mini Ludum Dare, but it was not finished on timeDisplaced: Newgrounds Author Comments, retrieved 3 February 2014. The player uses a swap gun to help the protagonist reach the X block at the end of each level. This concept is similar to that of Escape From Puppy Death Factory's. Controls * Left and right arrow keys * X key - Shoot gun Levels #This level instructs the player to use the arrow keys to move and jump. The protagonist needs to land on the X block to proceed to the next level. #The X block is separated from the protagonist by a single fixed block over a pit of spikes. The protagonist is supposed to jump onto the fixed block, then onto the X block. #Two falling blocks are introduced in this level. The protagonist can only remain on them for a brief moment, as they drop when landed on. #Similar elevation to level 3, except the protagonist needs to land on three smaller pieces of platform in order to reach the X block. #The protagonist should jump off the cliff, avoiding the spikes, and land on the falling block. Immediately, they should move to the right edge of the block and jump to the X block. #This level looks similar to level 1, except the displacement dispenser is placed on top of the X block. #When the player shoots the block that separates the protagonist from the X block, the protagonist will switch places with that block. The protagonist can then move onto the X block. #The protagonist has to jump up the small set of steps created by lined blocks, then jump at the top step to switch places with the block on top of the X block. #There are three falling face blocks the protagonist needs to jump on, each adjacent slightly elevated next to the other. At the topmost block, the protagonist has to turn left and shoot the block on top of the X block. #As the protagonist falls off the ledge, the player needs to time the shooting of the displacement dispenser so that the bullet fits between the gap produced by the two barriers and switches it with the block. #The player needs to switch the three blocks to form a staircase that the protagonist can climb to reach the X block. To do so, the protagonist must first jump on the closest block, stand on the edge closer to the player's left and fire a shot to the right. Jumping onto the second block, which should now be touching the bottom one, the player should repeat this process. The protagonist can then climb the staircase. #The protagonist should jump and fire a shot through the gap where the spikes are to swap with the first block. They can, afterwards, try falling down and switching places with the bottom block to finish. Alternatively, the blocks in between can be switched to gradually let the protagonist descend to the X block. #A new interactive blocks is introduced in this level. The player must shoot at it before jumping on it, causing it to ascend. The protagonist is then able to swap places with the block covering the X block. #The player needs to time the protagonist's shots while it falls so that the bullets pass between the openings and allow it to land on the falling block. While the block falls, the protagonist has to be able to swap places with a block on top of another falling face block, then swap again to finish the level. #The player should first shoot at the sleeping block. Afterwards, the protagonist can quickly jump on the falling block to get to the rising block. At this point, the protagonist should face left to fire a shot left and activate the sleeping block close to the X block. Getting to it requires jumping on another sleeping block at a higher elevation. #The protagonist should fall and swap places with the block in between the spikes, then jump over the spikes to the left and fall once more. The player should be able to get the protagonist to switch with the block on top of the X block. #The player should fire at the sleeping block and jump on the falling block. Immediately, the protagonist should jump again and shoot to the right to swap with the block, then go to the left where the sleeping block needs to already be awake and transporting the protagonist up to the X block. #The protagonist has to move onto the falling block to position itself with the swappable block to the player's left. After swapping, the player should face the protagonist to their right and fire when it is in line with the block in between the spikes. This should allow the protagonist to fall straight down, to the X block. Gallery Displaced-level1.png|Level 1 Displaced-level2.png|Level 2 Displaced-level3.png|Level 3 Displaced-level4.png|Level 4 Displaced-level5.png|Level 5 Displaced-level6.png|Level 6 Displaced-level7.png|Level 7 Displaced-level8.png|Level 8 Displaced-level9.png|Level 9 Displaced-level10.png|Level 10 Displaced-level11.png|Level 11 Displaced-level12.png|Level 12 Displaced-level13.png|Level 13 Displaced-level14.png|Level 14 Displaced-level15.png|Level 15 Displaced-level16.png|Level 16 Displaced-level17.png|Level 17 Displaced-level18.png|Level 18 Ending Interactive objects *'X block' - Allows the player to proceed to the next level. *'Blocks' - The protagonist can stand on these and use them as platforms. Blocks that are blank can be swapped with; diagonal lines on blocks indicate that they cannot be swapped with. *'Spikes' - Kills the protagonist on contact. *'Face blocks' - Blocks that react when they are stepped on or shot with. Glitches *The swap gun is sometimes separated from the protagonist, thus making it impossible to complete levels in certain instances. The level has to be reset by making the protagonist fall onto spikes, which are often on the ground. Soundtrack Displaced has one track that plays over both the menu and game. References External links *Displaced feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Ludum Dare games Category:Games by LIDgames